<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repeat by cactiist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628210">Repeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist'>cactiist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't mean to break the droid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathe in, breathe out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A scream filled his ears, and a feeling of loss slowly bloomed through his chest, making its way up his throat and attacking his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steady. Blood pumping from adrenaline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Helplessness as he dropped. Quickly replaced by fear, then anger.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looked down, and shifted his feet to an easier, relaxed yet ready stance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A nearly motionless body was on the floor, the only indicator that it was still alive being the light breathing and a weak force signature.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looked back up. Squared shoulders. Hands gripped the hilt of the training 'saber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Blue eyes met satisfied yellow. He shifted his stance, tracking his movement.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only natural.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was only seconds before the shield would come down, and with it the torrent of anxiety from being kept behind it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved forward, parried, back, blocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They fought, one attacking, then both, before one blocked, tried to block, and was thrown back.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Repeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Two parts of a whole fell not a few minutes later, and he rushed to his side, but he was already slipping, his signature fading—</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Focusing back in, he found himself on his hands and feet, sparks hitting inches from his hands from the training droid he...disabled. Small taps filled his ears, and he focused on the sound, finding that it came from tears hitting the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't mean to break the droid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiping his face, he gave an apprehensive look to the training 'saber discarded to the side. He grabbed the hilt again and sat on the floor, running a hand over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least <em>he</em> wasn't there for whatever that was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>